The Tale of the Multiple James Potters
by fieryhairedmaiden92
Summary: A time travel fic Three Potter children visit the first generation of Marauders! Hilarity to ensue. After all two pranksters who just happen to be the same age and just happen to be named James Potter couldn't get into any trouble right? Cannon pairings.
1. King's Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Books, JK Rowling does. If I did then I wouldn't be writing this here.

CH. 1 King's Cross

"James! We are going to be late! Just grab your trunk; mum, dad, and Albus are waiting" said Lily Luna Potter, the only and youngest girl in the Potter family. She had two older brothers, Albus Severus Potter and James Sirius Potter. It was September first, the first day of school for the three children. After a few more moments, there was a clanking sound, and with it, the arrival of one James Potter.

"Finally! James, I thought you were a prefect this year," said Lily, "I mean, why would McGonagall give you the job with all the pranks you do? She is just as crazy as what dad has told us of Dumbledore. You know his old headmaster, right?"

"I don't know, Lily," said James, "Maybe it is because I am the best person alive, or because I am so cool, or maybe even she hopes that I might tone down the pranks if I am a prefect. Dad told us that is what Dumbledore did with Uncle Moony from grandpa's generation of Marauders." With that said, the two siblings ran down the stairs to find their parents and brother waiting with impatience written across their faces. Then Ginny Potter started shouting.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor were you doing? Do you even know how long we have been waiting? I have half a mind to go and ask McGonagall to take you prefect badge away, James! Why I remember when your Uncle Ron missed the train his second year, and my mother sent him a howler! I wonder if…"

"Ginny, I think they learned their lesson," said Harry Potter, speaking for the first time since the children came downstairs, "Right kids…"

"Yes, Dad," the three Potter children replied. They loved their parents, but their father was famous. It was annoying at times, but they were happy that he was the cause of this peaceful time. The wizarding world was dependent on his views pertaining to certain issues, swinging the ideas in one direction or another. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Conquered, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldermort, the Savior of the Wizarding World. All issues aside, their trips to King's Cross Station were always annoying and chaotic; the press was everywhere. This year's trip to King's Cross was going to be more chaotic than any other year, well maybe one other.

"Lily, how do you feel about going to Hogwarts this year? I mean, it is your first year and all. I bet mom and dad would disown you if you got into Slytherin. The Dark Lord was in that house, and you know that Dad killed him. But don't worry, all Potters are Gryffindors. It's a fact," James said smugly. Lily replied, practically shouting, "I will tell you this, James Sirius Potter (all three names, time to get worried) only once. I DO NOT care what house I am in and mom and dad will respect any house that I do get into. Did Dad ever tell you why HE wasn't in Slytherin? No? Then I will tell you. He chose not to go to Slytherin, so I will do the same, right, Al?"

"Yes, Lily," said Albus Potter. He was the spitting image of his father, Lily his grandmother save her eyes (she had her mother's eyes), and James like his grandfather in every detail.

Not risking the chance for another fight, Harry told them, well practically shouted, "We're here! Lily, James, Albus, walk through the barrier; the train leaves in five minutes."

The next things that happened were a blur. Hermione walked by, breaking her time-turner in front of the barrier as the three Potter children walked by. As they disappeared from sight, all that could be heard was, "James Potter, what did you do?"

A/N: Please Review! I would like to thank my beta, J.S. Mews for editing this!  
Reposted 9/9/08 - Edited version


	2. Of Questions and Introductions

CH.2 Of Questions and Introductions

Forty two years earlier

* * *

It was September first again, and Lily Evans was going back to Hogwarts. She was a fifth year prefect and she was going to do her job right, she thought as she walked through the barrier at King's Cross Station. She was getting ready to yell at James Harold Potter for trying to ask her out again, planning to play pranks, or any reason she could think of to yell at the young and foolish Gryffindor. She was so happy that she was a prefect now; she could give him a detention for doing all sorts of "illicit" activities during school. _This year is going to be exciting_ she thought to herself.

She had no idea how crazy her life was going to become.

"James Potter, what did you do?" sad a girl who looked remarkably like herself. Well as long as this girl was yelling at Potter, Lily could give him some mercy right?

Wrong. Lily Evans was about to yell at him as well when she noticed two things. First of all, he was not around the other Marauders. He was with a younger boy, probably a third year from the looks of him, who looked like him except he had emerald eyes, just like hers. Secondly, James Potter never would have said what he said next.

"Lily, come on, I did not do anything!" He called her Lily. Who were these people, and why did they looks so much like herself and Potter? The James look-alike, that just so happened to be named James continued "Aunt Hermione broke her time-turner as we walked through the barrier. We don't know _when_ we are. We should probably just go to Hogwarts saying we are transfer students and wish to speak to Headmistress Mc Gonagall, or maybe it's Dumbledore in this time. I have always wanted to meet him."

At this Evans decided she could not take it anymore. Her Gryffindor curiosity got away again. Dumbledore not headmaster? This time? _When_ we are? Could time travel be possible? Why do these children look like James Potter and her? She had to talk to them.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Lily Evans. I am a Hogwarts prefect this year. I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma; maybe we could go get a compartment and talk about this privately." Lily was intrigued by these students. She wanted to know more about them, so she was happy when they gave a resigned yes.

Along the way to Lily's favorite compartment, everyone was saying 'Hi James' or 'you and Lily finally together?' and 'James are these your cousins?' It was starting to get annoying. When they finally reached the empty compartment the inquisition began.

Evans started in a demanding tone. "So, who are you, when are you from, and why is your name James Potter?" the three children looked at each other and sighed; they had to tell their grandmother the truth, even if it was just to keep her quiet. Lily Potter began.

"We are the Potter children, the only children of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley, from about forty years in the future from the looks of it. I am Lily Luna Potter, named after my grandmother, Lily Evans-Potter, and my parent's friend Luna Lovegood that died in the war. The one with your eyes over there is Albus Severus Potter, named after the two greatest headmasters Hogwarts has ever seen, according to dad. Lastly the oldest is James Sirus Potter named after our grandpa James Harold Potter and my dad's godfather Sirus Black. You cannot tell anyone about this, grandma; if you do then you can disrupt the timeline and then dad can't kill Voldemort, or my personal favorite name for him: Moldy shorts, because he wasn't born in the right time and the whole world will be in chaos! We cannot tell you die, but we can tell you that you and grandpa are very important to this war.

Evans was confused to say the least. These children were from the future? Her grandchildren? She was fifteen, not even thinking about having kids yet. Her son killed Voldemort? Her and Potter were important to the war? Wait a minute…she was going to marry James "Toe Rag" Potter? "I get married to James Potter? He is the most arrogant person in the school! How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

Albus was starting to get annoyed. How was his grandmother so thick? The answers were right there with proof. He told her this vocally, starting to lose his cool. "Just look at us! Lily looks just like you, James looks exactly like grandpa. I have YOUR eyes! And I look just like grandpa other than that. Look at me. Everyone just has to look at me because I look like dad. You know the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World (heck the world in general)! I am happy that I'm here for one. I HATE the media and publicity. Although I hope mom and dad get here soon, 'cause I personally don't want to hear grandma and grandpa fight. It has been known that you fight like Aunt Hermione (the reason why we are here in the first place he said under his breath) and Uncle Ron." There was an awkward pause.

James Sirus Potter, known hater of awkward pauses, had to break the silence. "You know, this is going to get confusing. I mean, with two James Potters here, it's only bound to be full of chaos and confusing to boot. I think that we should call grandpa Prongs, his nickname, and me James until I come up with a nickname for myself. It will be less confusing this way." His sister spoke up. "Yeah, that sounds fine James, but how are we going to solve the Lily/Lily problem?"

"That's easy! You can call me Calla Lily or just Calla. My parents call me that all the time! This way we will just call you Lily," replied Evans, or now Calla.

"Hogwarts is definitely going to be crazy this year!"

With that said the door swung open, revealing three of the four Marauders. "There you are Prongs! We've been looking for you everywhere!

A/N: Please Review! Chapter three will hopefully be up sometime this weekend. Thanks again to my beta, J.S. Mews!  
Updated 9/9/08 - Edited version posted


	3. Of Messing with Padfoot

CH. 3

Of Messing with Padfoot

"Who are you calling Prongs? And who are you? And why do you look like you are about to plan or do a prank?" said James. He knew who this man was. He was Padfoot, one of the last true Marauders, his father's godfather. Uncle Padfoot. He wished his dad was here, his mom as well, to see all of their lost loved ones alive and smiling in the middle of this war. As he continued to think, an annoying Mr. Black (a.k.a. Mr. Padfoot) started talking, breaking James' reverie.

"I am calling you Prongs, James." James was having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh. By the looks of it, Al and Lily were as well, probably Calla too now that she now the truth. Al spoke up "I really do not know who you are, nor our sister. Calla might know, but she is not saying anything"

"So, if your brother is not Prongs, then who is he?" said a clearly annoyed Sirius. "Well my name is James Potter, as my brother was probably about to say. Oh, and by the way, we still do not know your names."

"But James, You are Prongs! Since when are you not?! I didn't know you had any siblings! Why did you not tell us, or the rest of the Wizarding World for that matter?!"

"These are my siblings, but I was and never will be Prongs."

"But James you were there when we made up the names."

"No I was not."

"Yes, you were."

"No I was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too"

"Was not!"

"Was…"

Al cut in, not wishing to risk his brother's, his uncle's, and well, everyone's sanity and lives in general."Hey you're a prefect," pointing at Moony, "we are transfer from the Wiccan Academy of Magic in San Francisco. We know we have relatives here, just not who they are or what they look like. It's kinda vague, I know, but guessing that you thought he was this 'Prongs', we are probably related to him."

Moony answered, not wanting Padfoot to get into a huff again. "Well, Prongs is James Potter, but apparently you are not him. Anyway, I am Remus Lupin, the angry guy is Sirus Black, and the other one is Peter Pettigrew. I welcome you to Hogwarts…well, I guess Evans has probably done that already. So are you sorted yet?"

"Well, I am and so is James, but our sister is going to be a first year, so she will be sorted tonight. James and I are Gryffindors, and I guess you guys are as well. Anyway I'm Albus Potter, you already know James, and our sister over there is Lily Potter."

"Wait, so you really are all siblings, Potters, but you" Sirus pointed at James, "are not the James Potter we all know, and you all know Evans, are Gryffindors, and…"

What happened next was truly a unique experience; they should have had a camera.

"There you are Padfoot, I've been looking for you everywhere! Who are you talking to? Is it Lily? What the…" James Potter was stunned, shocked and confused as he surveyed the occupants of the room. He was standing in the doorway and saw his twin reflection, along with another girl that looked like a younger Lily, and another boy that looked similar to himself, though a few years younger.

Prongs was bewildered. So he gave a stuttered "W-w-who a-are y-you?" While the thoughts spinning in his head were 'Who are these who are these people' and 'Why do they look like Lily and me?'

"My name is James Potter and you are?

"My name is James Potter as well. Who are you named after?"

"My grandpa James. You?"

"Grandpa James as well. "

The three potter children and Calla were trying hard not to laugh when he unknowingly said that he was named after himself. Al spoke up.

"So at least we found our relative. We thought we were going to have to look everywhere for you! Anyway, we are your cousins from America, San Francisco to be exact. Well, we are happy to _finally_ be at Hogwarts. Allow me to introduce myself and my sister, seeing how my brother failed to do so. I am Albus S. Potter and my sister is Lily L. Potter."

"Wait a minute. You are my cousins that I have never heard about and you are coming to Hogwarts this year. You also come from America, and yet you have British accents, not American. This is so confusing."

"Well Potter, it's just like you to dismiss your own flesh and blood like that! Well, I never thought I would see the day that you would be so thick that you…"

"Calla, just stop it! He is confused and shocked. If I remember correctly you looked like that a few minutes ago. It's alright; he just has to process these things."

"Thanks James. Anyway, we do have a few things on him."

"That is true. I hope he figures things out soon so we can talk to him openly about this. And I hope dad comes here as well."

"Well, I personally hope that he takes his time. I really don't want to have that conversation with him, though I do want to see Harry as well."

"Me too," said Lily and Al. This left the four Marauders confused as they looked at the rest of the occupants in the compartment. A similar thought went through their four minds 'Who are these people?' as they left the compartment to plan their next prank for the beginning of the school year.

"I will give them until Halloween before he figures it out," said James.

"Well, I think it will take him longer," said Calla. An errant thought ran through their minds. "I wonder who will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year."

A/N: Well here's the end of Chapter three. It's fun to mess with Padfoot. Please Review! Thanks to my beta J.S.Mews for doing a spectacular job with the editing.

Who do you think the new Defense Agains the Dark Arts professor is going to be this year?


	4. Teddy Lupin, Meet the Past

Teddy Lupin: Meet the Past

Present Day

Teddy Lupin was walking back through the barrier at platform nine and three quarters. Now, normally he would have just Apparated back, but his mind was on other things. For one, he just got engaged to Victoire Weasley who was currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and was about to marry her. He was so happy, but felt a bit of regret when he realized that his father and mother were not going to be there. They were dead, and Teddy never got a chance to meet them. Fortunately for him, Uncle Harry was a lot like him, and helped him during his normal 'orphan brooding' phase as Aunt Ginny had so dubbed it.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were the parents Teddy never had (or could remember having). When he was five, he called them mom and dad in his ignorance, but as he got older he realized his real parents were dead and felt that calling them his mom and dad was a betrayal to his birth parents, Remus J. Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. In order to right this new-found wrong, he started to call them 'uncle' Harry and 'aunt' Ginny whenever others were around them. Out of the public eye, though, he called them mom and dad, for those they might not be his blood parents, they were the ones who raised him to be who he is today.

Needless to say that as he was wandering around with all these thoughts buzzing in his head, he did not realize that he was back on his old school's grounds until the Whomping Willow had almost smashed him. With his quick reflexes from training with his dad (the slave driver!), he was able to safely get out of the way and press the knot on the base of the tree trunk. He heard many shouts from the people in the castle and began to wonder what was going on. After another moment of thinking, he wondered why he was even at the castle. He could not remember taking the Hogwarts Express, and he knew that there was no way to Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds (Aunt Hermione constantly reminded him of this.)

The Metamorphagus got the surprise of his life when he saw a figure who could only be Albus Dumbledore alive and well, walking towards him. He had heard about Dumbledore from his mom, dad, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and Grandma, but he had never got closer to meeting him other than his visits to Dumbledore's portrait. Although he had never met the man himself, Dumbledore's portrait had been a guiding force in his life. It was his portrait that told Teddy that it was alright for him to call Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry "Mom" and "Dad", and that he truly had two sets of parents – the ones that gave him life and died for it, and the other two that raised him.

Teddy also knew quite a bit about the man behind the paint. He learned of the Dumbledore's longing for some warm, wooly socks instead of the many books he received (something Teddy never quite understood), and his regrets about his relationship with Gellert Grindlewald and his sister, Ariana. He was admired the man's brilliance and determination to stand up for children, and wished he had a scar like Dumbledore's on his left knee, perhaps showing Diagon Alley instead of the London Underground system.

As Teddy's mind processed all of these ideas, he decided that perhaps he should disguise himself to look less frightening. He tried to subtly change his blue hair and bright colored appearance into his "normal" appearance, one that looked like his birth father, but it was too late. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, fighting down a chuckle, as a figure that looked like Headmistress McGonagall (was she Headmistress or Deputy Headmistress now that Dumbledore was here, he wondered) looked shocked.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin, aren't you supposed to be on the train right now? How did you get to be here for that matter? Are the others alright? Was there another attack this year?"

"To tell you the truth, professor, I do not know how I got here." Teddy continued, "I was just walking through the barrier on the platform, not realizing where I was going, and found myself here. I really have no idea how I got here, unfortunately. Why would I be on the train anyway? I graduated last year; you gave me my diploma. Don't you remember giving me my acceptance letter to the auror academy? I mean it was not surprise, da – Uncle Harry has been training me since I was thirteen years old to kill off spare time and to, well, bond. One orphan to another, that's what mo – Aunt Ginny always says. The only thing that I'm really confused about is how Albus is here. I mean we have been friends, with him as my mentor of a sort, since I have been talking to his portrait since I was five, but he has been dead for the past twenty – four years. And why would there be another attack? Uncle Harry killed Moldy shorts – Voldemort – twenty – three years ago and no new Dark Lord has shown up – yet. Don't you remember anything?" Gasps could be heard from the present staff (which was just McGonagall and Dumbledore, but still).

Teddy was getting angry now. How could they not know or remember? After all of those who were killed, his birth parents included, how could they forget the joyous day when Voldemort was gone for good?

"I believe the answer, my dear boy, lies in the fact that I have NOT died. Apparently, these events have yet to pass. If you knew me – my portrait at least – can you tell me my favorite flavor of jam?"

"It is raspberry. It's alright though, Uncle Harry told me about the death eaters and all. He showed me his memories as well – what a birthday present." Every year for his birthday, Harry had shown Teddy what he went through at his age so Teddy wouldn't have any or less resentment toward his parents. Harry made him see what his parents fought and died for: the dream to give him a better future. Teddy saw everything from the time dad was eleven to the defeat of Moldy shorts, save several private moments involving Harry and Ginny. He did NOT want to see those parts either. They were his parents, so it was definitely revolting to him.

Pausing for a moment, he realized what Dumbledore first said. "Wait! What do you mean 'have yet to come to pass'?"

"Well my dear boy, my favorite jam is indeed raspberry. It seems that you have stepped into the past with three others, who all happen to be Potters, from the trolley lady's report. They have apparently told everyone that they are transfer students from the Wiccan Academy of Magic in San Francisco. Mrs. Norris is always reliable, and definitely more able than her husband, in these types of things. In fact, he is just a decoy for what she really does. A word to the wise: never, and I mean NEVER dismiss a cat. They always get you in the end. Believe me, my boy, I learned the hard way. Isn't that right Minerva?" Teddy thought he saw a faint blush reaching the stern professor's face.

"You mean that the trolley lady is actually Mrs. Norris? As in Filch's wife? So, she roams around in her animagus form all school year? Wow, that's…wow. Anyway, those Potters are my siblings… I mean cousins. We can probably tell them that they are transfer students as they said before. I really have no idea how I-we got there though, or when we are going back. It probably has something to do with the barrier at the platform. Is there someplace that I can stay? James, the one that arrived with me, is a fifth year; Albus is a third year, and Lily is a first year, so she will need to be sorted this year."

"That is good, my dear boy. Well, I seem to have the Defense Against the Dark Arts post open. How good is you dueling and defense skills? Voldemort may be dead in your time, but he is very much alive here. I need my students to be prepared for what is to come when they leave these grounds."

"Well, professor, my defense skills are very good, if I may say so myself. I was trained by the man who defeated Voldemort, my dad, Harry Potter. The rest of the family has been trained as well. James' defense skills are almost as good as mine; Albus' defense skills are on par with a seventh years' skill; Lily knows self-defense. She is a black belt just like mom, Ginny Potter nee Weasley. Dad always felt that just because there was peace now that it did not mean that another Dark Lord will eventually rise again. He just wants us prepared so we are not defenseless when faced with an enemy as he puts it."

"A very good philosophy I might add. You may teach the Defense class this year. For some reason, the teachers only last one year. I wonder why that is?"

"Dad always said that you told him that there was a curse on the post. Ever since you declined Tom Riddle's acceptance for the post, no professor lasted more than one year. It won't change for another about 40 years I believe. Wow I just realize why dad had so many bad teachers. All the others left because of the curse and 40 different new teachers. It must be hard to find a new professor every year."

"You have no idea, my dear boy. I must comment on this…you talk about Harry and Ginny Potter as you parents and their children as you siblings, yet you have the appearance of young mister Lupin. Why is that, may I ask?"

"Well I am a Lupin, Teddy Sirius Lupin in fact. Can't believe I didn't tell you my name earlier. My birth parents Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks – yes Sirius' cousin – died shortly after I was born. My grandma took me in, but it was mom and dad, as in Ginny and Harry, that raised me. My mother and father would have been happy that the two of them took me in. We are a family, and if I really wanted to I could look like them. Mom hates that though; she says that 'we are who we are and that you belong in our family no matter what you look like' every time I try to look like dad. I am a metamorphagus, so I can disguise myself to look like however I want. I should keep this from the students when teaching, so I won't scare my little sister and oldest brother. Funny, Albus isn't scared as easily. I guess that had to happen when mom and dad gave him those names, Albus and Severus. You guys can't be scared, can you? He always sees through my disguises. Maybe he can see through these things like Moody used to? I'll never know. Ah, I have been rambling haven't I just like my mother. So I guess we should head back to the castle now. The students should be arriving soon."

"A good suggestion, my boy. Minerva will take you to your quarters so you can set up your password and all."

"Thank you, Professor. So my story is that my family and I transferred over here to Hogwarts because you needed a Defense professor, and I was able to teach it. My siblings came with me since our parents were working abroad fighting Voldemort and wanted us to stay together. Is that right?"

"Correct, my dear boy. It is always good to have your story straight. After dinner tonight, we will tell it to the rest of your family."

"That is a good idea, Professor. I think you are always like this, even when you go to your next great adventure."

"I should hope so. Let's get moving shall we. So much to do, so little time."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not one to be shocked speechless; she always expected the unexpected. That did not stop her from feeling the total shock that the incredible conversation between the Lupin boy and the Headmaster just shared. It was unbelievable! Even if the headmaster is alright with it, it bothered her that this actually occurred.

"Albus, do you think it is wise to have young mister Lupin here at Hogwarts. And why do you believe his story anyway. If he really is a metamorphagus, then he could be anyone he wishes to."

"That is true Minerva, but he did know my favorite flavor of jam."

"Precisely, anyone can clearly see that you like strawberry jam if they just look at you in the mornings at breakfast."

"No Minerva. It is true that I do like strawberry jam, but my favorite is indeed raspberry. The strawberry is just a decoy for those who observe me. Rather clever on my part, if I do say so myself. Mister Lupin correctly identified it, meaning that he will cause no harm to the rest of the staff and the students. The only ones that we should be worried about are the Marauders when they come back to cause much needed chaos this year. So show him his quarters."

Minerva kept her mouth shut as the headmaster turned to talk to Teddy, "The current password is Odin and Frigg, but you can change that if you wish. Just tell the portrait the different password after saying the current password and it shall change because of your authority as a professor."

"I will." Teddy replied. "Thank you for letting us stay here. With the Marauders and the future Potters here, it will be one hell of a year. I fear that there will be a prank war this year and wish to protect myself against the insanity that will ensue." McGonagall blinked and felt herself become frightened.

"No, do NOT tell me that the Potters are pranksters as well." McGonagall was worried. "We already have the Marauders, and those four are hard enough to control. We do not need two sets of pranksters here at Hogwarts."

"I could tell you that they are not pranksters, but then that would be lying." Teddy responded. "And I really must not tell lies, should I?" Teddy forced back a memory of his father, Harry, writing lines with a blood quill, and the scar it left on his wrist.

"No, you must not, but this will be one crazy year. How long do you think that James Potter, the one from this time, and his friends to figure it out?"

"I give it until Halloween. Hopefully it will be longer, but my father can sniff us out trying to figure out who we really are. It shouldn't take him longer than that to match the scents to those of this time." McGonagall did not quite understand what Teddy referred to by saying "sniff," but she figured that the boy may have created a charm that allowed him to sniff out family members. She wouldn't be surprised; the Marauders were brilliant.

With that the headmaster, the deputy headmaster, and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor walked back to the castle.

A/N: Well here you have it. Teddy Lupin is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I want to thank my beta J.S. Mews for the awesome edits. Please read and review.

6/15/09

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Then next two chapters will be posted within the week


	5. Werewolves,Animagi,andTimeTravelers OHMY

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter (however much I wish I did).

**Sorting Hat**

'**Sorting Hat speaking to student'**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

CH. 5 Werewolves, animagi, and time travelers, oh my!

TEDDY

After Teddy was escorted to his rooms, he started preparing lessons for his cases that week. Luckily I t was a Wednesday, so he only had to make lessons for two days. When his work was done, he saw it was nearly five o'clock, the student's arrival time. He then proceeded to walk down the stairs – well practically running since the staircase started to move as he neared the end – and then made a right, left, and a right to get to the Great Hall. Fifteen minutes later he saw the students begin to saunter into the hall. What he saw was a most unusual sight.

James Potter was walking in with Lily "Calla" Evans. Following him there was another James look alike walking with a younger version of Lily Evans. Trailing behind them were the Marauders with the James Potter of 1976 looking on with envy at the future James Potter. Prongs was jealous…very jealous.

"So Albus, I was right. James is walking in with his grandmother, Lily Evans, and I do beli3ve that she knows the truth from the way she is being kind to him. Al and Lily are behind them, thought she will need to be sorted. I think that they didn't wish to be separated without anyone they know that can be trusted here. Harry taught them to always stick together if they do not know their surroundings. This is definitely going to be an interesting year."

"Yes it is Teddy Lupin, that is for certain," replied Dumbledore, "I guess we will have to keep an eye on them; make sure they don't slip up or tell anymore people than they have to. They obviously have to keep their names the same, but the cover story they have worked out is good. The name problem will be hard though. Two James Potters in one year, I wonder what Minerva will do."

Teddy seemed to contemplate this and tried to use this statement to his advantage. Then his eyes lit up and confidently told Dumbledore "Five galleons she gets driven crazy after the first class."

Albus Dumbledore looked like he won the lotto; his eyes started that annoying twinkling and his smile reached his ears. "You have yourself a deal Mister Lupin," Dumbledore replied, "Minnie is a string woman who can handle herself and any class very well. She should have minimal trouble dealing with those two in class."

Teddy looked at Albus. Dumbledore did not like the look in his eyes or the look in his face, like he know something that the Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did not. Now he was getting worried. Teddy just thought "_Aye Albus, but you don't know that James knows haw to push Minnie's buttons better than Prongs. After all, she is his _'Aunt Minnie'_ after all."_

"Oh look, the first-year students are coming in." the students came in a double like led by Minerva. "Let's watch the sorting."

As the first years neared the head table, the sorting hat began its song, but Teddy was thinking about how he was getting home. He did not even realize the song had started and almost was almost completed, but he managed to hear the end.

"… and time has always run itself,

Fixing its true course,

So that the present and future will go to plan.

Four have arrived,

But seven there shall be,

Helping time's course to run smoothly.

We must unite and be strong,

Behind the Seven,

If we wish to survive,

This new Dark Lord."

Needless to say that scared Teddy… a lot. That message was practically screaming to Al, Lily, James, and him. He wondered whom the three that would come back, hopefully to bring them home.

Then the sorting commenced.

"Abecombe, Justin"

**Ravenclaw!**

"Bones, Amelia"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Bones, Gregory"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Carrow, Acleto"

**Slytherin!**

"Carrow, Amycus"

**Slytherin!**

And then, after a half hour of daydreaming, Teddy started to pay attention again to the sorting.

"Potter, Albus"

From the Gryffindor table Albus Potter stood up and walked over to the Sorting Hat. He had a deer in the headlights look on his face, visibly shocked at his name being called. _"Why did he need to be sorted again? He was a Gryffindor."_ Teddy thought to himself.

Al reached the sorting hat and sat down on the wooden stool for the second time in his life.

**'Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see that I have already sorted you. No matter, I will stick to my decision.'**

**Gryffindor!**

Albus stood, relieved to still be in the same house, and walked back to his house's table.

"Potter, James"

After Albus was called, Teddy did not worry as much abut James. Sure enough the sorting hat placed James back into Gryffindor with only a two-minute delay.

"Potter, Lily"

This sorting was what Teddy was really nervous about. Lily was just as brave as she was cunning. Not that he really minded if she was placed in Slytherin during her time, but stuck in the past it was dangerous for a Potter to be in the snake house.

'**Well, well, well. Another Potter. But you are different from James, more like Albus. You could do well in Slytherin. However I can see you won't let me put you in any house except'**

**Gryffindor!**

With a sight of relief Teddy clapped his hands in thunderous applause at his adopted sister.

"Tonks, Nymphadora"

**Ravenclaw!**

Teddy was surprised at this. Although he had been placed in Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat had wanted him in Ravenclaw at firs. He never suspect his mother had been a Ravenclaw. He always thought she had been in Gryffindor like is dad.

Teddy was very happy that the sorting was over when "Weasley, Billius" was placed into **Gryffindor!**

It took a few more moments for the hall to quiet down. Many were getting reacquainted with old friends who haven't talked face to face all summer and others were eager first years nervous about starting school. Dumbledore cleared his throat and a sudden silence fell over the students.

Dumbledore started to talk, and many were confused. He never gave a speech before the feast started. All the students realized that this was very important so they promptly stopped talking in order to hear the news.

"Now before the feast begins, I have a few start of term announcements that need to take place. First off, the three new Potter children are indeed the cousins of the James Potter that we all know and love. They have transferred from an American school to return to their ancestors land after a generation abroad. I expect you to treat them all with respect and help them, as they are new to this school.

"Next, I would like to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Lupin. May we wish him all the luck he will need during these hard times.

"Finally, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Ah, right. The new caretaker, Mister Filtch, has asked me to remind you that there is now spell casting allowed in the corridors and the list of banned items has now grown from two hundred twenty one items to one thousand three hundred seventy five items. This is because of the excessive pranking last year that made most laugh greatly. These items primarily consist of Zonko's products.

"Now that that has been said, let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle. This made Teddy wonder what exactly the old man was up to. Don't let preconceived notions misguide you; Dumbledore was just as cunning as Lord Voldemort, but he had begged the Hat not to place him in Slytherin and ended up in Gryffindor. This day was confusing to say the least. He had just gone into the past with his family. He finally got to see his father… alive. However, Aunt Hermione always says that you can't change the past or you will not know how it will affect the present, for better or for worse. _"Good thing we all know Occulmancy(1)" _Teddy thought to himself.

Teddy was promptly pulled out of his musings when something exploded at the Slytherin table. The normal green and silver had been replaced with Gryffindor red and gold. The snakes, which had once adorned the house flag, were replaced by a lion, a Gryffindor lion to be exact. On the opposite side of the hall were the culprits of the prank. Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail (the traitor), and his father started laughing before the phenomenon, giving them away as the perpetrators of the crime. With one stern look from Professor McGonagall and strangely himself, they reversed the damage done to the Slytherins.

The hall was still in a complete state of laughter. Many students were in laughing fits so hard they started to turn blue. Dumbledore's eyes were on twinkle overdrive with mirth.

As the hall settled after the laughter had subsided and the feast now over, the students left the hall, first years following the prefects. Teddy left, deciding that h should retire for the evening. He has first year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, third year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and Sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. This version is currently not read by my beta reader.

Please Read and Review! I won't post the next chapter until i get a review.

(1): Not sure if I spelled that right, my HP books are currently on loan to my cousin.

9.9.09 A/N: How is possible to get 500 hits and not one review? All I ask is for one and then you'll bet the next chapter! Please review.


	6. Of Slytherins and Gryffindors

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter (however much I wish I did).

**Sorting Hat**

'**Sorting Hat speaking to student'**

"_Thoughts"_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

CH. 6

Of Slytherin and Gryffindor

James, Albus, Lilly, and Calla POV

Getting off the Hogwarts' Express was the same as every year. They weren't sure of the people of this time and their new – or was it old? – surroundings, so Lily stayed with them on the carriages. She didn't mind though; it liked like it was going to rain and she didn't want to be in the boats if that was the case. Calla joined the Potter siblings in the threshal (1)-pulled carriage and thoughts of the new school year and their current situation could be heard buzzing in her head.

"Should I join the other first years when we get there?" Lily was unsure of what to do. She had been to Hogwarts for games during the school year, but she was always with her mom or dad. The castle as a whole was still a mystery to her and was worried she would het lost in this time with people that might wish to harm her.

Albus, the voice of reason in the Potter family decided on this. "No, Lily, just sit with us. If you are or when you are called, then go up and sit at your house table. Do you remember what I did??" Lily nodded. "Good, just make sure you just keep telling it what house you want to be in and Gideon will have to put you in that house."

Calla was surprised by this and voiced her confusion. "Who is this Gideon and how could he place Lily in the house she wants?"

"Gideon is the name of he sorting hat. Apparently it was Godric Gryffindor's hat and he had named it before the founders decided to create it. Gryffindor was weird like that. He named all his hats and cloaks and loved all 'G' names."

Calla was extremely confused by this; her face had a perplexed expression in it. "How do you know this?"

"Well Calla, we Potters are the heirs of Gryffindor. And as dad kept helping out her at Hogwarts, we have been in the headmaster's office quite a bit. One day we, James and Lily and I, were bored and went exploring. We stumbled upon the Sorting Hat and put it on. As it talked to us, it told us some interesting and random things about the founders. Salazar Slytherin loved the colors red and gold, so Godric claimed them for his house colors to make Salazar mad. In return Salazar took green and silver, Godric's favorite colors, for his own house. It was true sibling rivalry at its finest."

"Al, are you saying that Godric and Salazar were brothers?" Calla was very confused by this and wanted to know more.

"Yes, Calla. Though they were not blood related, they were as good as. Salazar Slytherin grew up in the Muggle world during the age when witchcraft was starting to be frowned upon. As his powers grew, his parents thought he was the devil's child as they were both non-magical and of the belief that being a wizard was evil.

"They left him in a snake pit to die when he was only seven years old. He was scared and angry that his parents did this to him. But the snakes were around him and then tried to bite him. His own magic responded allowing him to talk to snakes. Godric, being the reckless fool that he was, decided to help him out, almost getting bitten by a black mamba n the process. Salazar told it to stop and it did. They saved each other that day. Godric saved Salazar from his parents, and Salazar saved Godric from the poisonous snake. Salazar went to live with Godric and they grew up together."

Calla couldn't keep her questions in any longer. "But what about…. Wait, Salazar Slytherin was a muggleborn?"

"Yes."

"Then what about that fight about him not wanting any muggleborns being taught in Hogwarts? Didn't he have a fight with Godric because of it? Isn't that hypocritical?"

"Calla it's true that he didn't want muggleborns in the school, but this was only because of his past. He feared the parents of those students would hurt them the same way his parents had hurt him. He actually wished to set up a different school where muggleborns could live all year round, safe and away from their parents who wished to harm them."

Calla seemed lost in thought from Albus' revelation. All of what she knew to be true could no longer be believed. Her very basic beliefs of the magical would, ingrained in her head since she entered it, were all crumbled in front of her. A question popped into her head. She must have changed her facial expression since her grandchildren started to look at her quizzically.

Calla sighed. "I just wished to know hwy everyone uses Salazar Slytherin as a symbol of evil and portrays him as a man who was always against muggleborns if he was one himself?"

Albus was thinking if the answer to this question. Gideon had told him the answer hears ago. It was a strange question and so was the answer, but she needed to know.

Albus, with is formulated answer at hand, began to talk. "Well Calla, the reason was that he began practicing the hidden arts, currently known as the Dark Arts. He was a grey wizard, but because of his views on the muggleborn schooling issue, the Light labeled him as Dark and evil.

"Purebloods loved the image he portrayed, so they adopted it and twisted it throughout the years to what it is today. His beliefs now don't hold to be true in the world today. I am certain if the world was as tolerant as it is now, his view on the issue would have been different."

Calla remained quiet, pondering this new information for the rest of the carriage ride. The Potter children talked quietly amongst themselves, mainly on how they were going to get back home and how their mother was handling their disappearance. When they neared the end of their journey, they gathered their belongings.

Just as the finished gathering the last of their items the carriages stopped, allowing the passengers to get off. The quartet walked in pairs to the Great Hall, talking to Calla in order to get the basic information of the castle's inhabitants. Calla walked with James while Lily walked in with Albus. As they walked down the isle to their seats at the Gryffindor table, a few heads turned.

"James, what is Teddy doing here?" Lily asked to her brother. James looked up to the Head Table. There he saw his "older brother" talking to the Headmaster. They were discussing something rather intriguing from the looks of it.

"I don't know Lily, but at least we have one adult form our time here. I just wonder what they are talking about." James replied to his youngest sibling.

"Maybe they are…" Calla was cut off by the entrance of the new first years led by Professor McGonagall. Barely paying attention to the song, the time travelers' heads were turned by the last lines of the Sorting Hat's song.

"… and time has always run itself,

Fixing its true course,

So that the present and future will go to plan.

Four have arrived,

But seven there shall be,

Helping time's course to run smoothly.

We must unite and be strong,

Behind the Seven,

If we wish to survive,

This new Dark Lord."

This left the Potter children, Teddy, and a certain redhead confused. Who were the other three that would join them? The Sorting Hat started to call out names.

"Abecombe, Justin"

**Ravenclaw!**

"Bones, Amelia"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Bones, Gregory"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Carrow, Acleto"

**Slytherin!**

"Carrow, Amycus"

**Slytherin!**

They started to think about the message. They realized that the Hat's message wasn't exactly disguised if you know the truth. It was a scary thought. Little did they know that each of the four time travelers vowed to themselves that they would make sure that they didn't slip up. The consequences would be disastrous. They didn't even realize how much time they were taking until a shout of "Potter, Albus" broke their reverie.

From the Gryffindor table Albus Potter stood up and walked over to the Sorting Hat. He had a deer in the headlights look on his face, visibly shocked at his name being called. _"Why did he need to be sorted again? He was a Gryffindor."_ James and Lily thought to themselves.

Al reached the sorting hat and sat down on the wooden stool for the second time in his life.

**'Well, well, well. What do we have here? I see that I have already sorted you. No matter, I will stick to my decision.'**

**Gryffindor!**

Albus stood, relieved to still be in the same house, and walked back to his house's table.

"Potter, James"

After Albus was called, the Potter siblings did not worry as much abut James. Sure enough the sorting hat placed James back into Gryffindor with only a two-minute delay.

"Potter, Lily"

This sorting was what that James and Al were really nervous about. Lily was just as brave as she was cunning. Not that he really minded if she was placed in Slytherin during her time, but stuck in the past it was dangerous for a Potter to be in the snake house.

'**Well, well, well. Another Potter. But you are different from James, more like Albus. You could do well in Slytherin. However I can see you won't let me put you in any house except'**

**Gryffindor!**

With a sight of relief Al, James, and Calla clapped their hands in thunderous applause at their sister and granddaughter.

The quartet was very happy that the sorting was over when "Weasley, Billius" was placed into **Gryffindor!** The Potter children were excited to see their uncle get sorted. After all it's not everyday that you can see your own uncle get sorted when they are the same age or younger than you are. Their thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore began his speech.

Dumbledore started to talk, and many were confused. He never gave a speech before the feast started. All the students realized that this was very important so they promptly stopped talking in order to hear the news.

"Now before the feast begins, I have a few start of term announcements that need to take place. First off, the three new Potter children are indeed the cousins of the James Potter that we all know and love. They have transferred from an American school to return to their ancestors land after a generation abroad. I expect you to treat them all with respect and help them, as they are new to this school.

"Next, I would like to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Lupin. May we wish him all the luck he will need during these hard times.

"Finally, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Ah, right. The new caretaker, Mister Filtch, has asked me to remind you that there is now spell casting allowed in the corridors and the list of banned items has now grown from two hundred twenty one items to one thousand three hundred seventy five items. This is because of the excessive pranking last year that made most students laugh greatly. These items primarily consist of Zonko's products.

"Now that that has been said, let the feast begin!"

As the feast commenced there were many different conversations going on. One in particular would catch many ears if they listened hard enough. Al and Lily were having hushed discussion about how they were going to get home and what were they going to do. Calla and James on the other hand were having and intriguing conversation on the founders and the future.

"So James," Calla began, "do you really know why the founders split? I mean from what you told me I can't imagine that they split they way history told it anymore." Calla's thirst for knowledge overrode her normal sense of self and did not even realize the person who looked at her strangely as he was walking down to his seat near a certain rat. Unfortunately, James didn't either.

"Well the founders did split for the same and yet different reasons. Salazar still dueled against Godric for a new school to be created, but they did not part because of it. Rowena and Helga tired of their spars, both verbal and physical, and wished to finally get married to their betroths. Who it is I won't tell you just yet. They came to a group decision and separated and left the school when it was stabled enough. The founders separated themselves from normal society to live a peaceful life away from politics of the world."

James was glad that the feast was coming to the end. He had enough of the trials he and his family went through during the day and just wanted to get a good night's sleep in order to combat the trails of tomorrow. When the first years were getting restless he told Calla. "Thanks James! First years, first years this way please!" Calla was just about to lead them away when she whispered in James' ear the new password (supercalifragilisticexpialidocious) and was off on her merry way with Remus Lupin in tow. What now body saw was a certain marauder named Prongs looking longingly and jealously at his, unbeknownst to him, eldest grandson.

"Al, Lily" James called to his siblings, "come on. Let's get some sleep and then we can talk to Teddy in the morning." The Potters of the future retired to their respected dormitories and went to sleep. No one could ever predict what the new day would bring him.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. It will be at least two weeks until I get the next chapter up. This version is currently not read by my beta reader.

What's gonna happen next?

Just had to show a good side to Slytherin.... he's very misunderstood.

Please Read and Review!

(1): Not sure if I spelled that right, my HP books are currently on loan to my cousin.

A/N(13.10.09): Next chapter is almost done! I need two more answers to my poll and at least one review if you want me to post it. Please Read and Review.

A/N(31.10.09): Next chapter is done, but I need one more answer to my pole to post it. Got two definite characters, but one more from the future could go either way. Love to hear from you. Please reply soon... I really want to get this out to you.


	7. Marauders? What are they?

Ch. 7 Marauders? What are they?

Mssrs Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Prongs POV

"Well Prongs, old chap, it looks like you were replaced by the newer model… of yourself! Well isn't that a good laugh! I wonder… is he your cousin or – gasp – your illegitimate brother! One thing's for sure… he has the lovely Lily's, wait was it he said? Oh yes, Calla Lily's attention."

"Shut it Padfoot!" James yelled getting the attention of the students in the compartments around him, not in a good way either. "You know what we need?"

"What Prongs?" Wormtail the meek asked.

"I'll tell you good old Wormy… I need a plan to get into her good graces. I think I know just the thing too!"

"Prongs," Moony began but was promptly stopped by the train hitting its breaks after going full speed. Well at least it wasn't as bad as hitting window when the Knight Bus stopped.

The four Marauders silently agreed to continue their conversation after they got into a horseless carriage. This was strange and people started to stare… they were never quiet.

As they climbed into their carriage, the Marauders started to plan a strategy.

"Okay men! The 501st meeting of the Marauders is called to order. Today men we have a dangerous mission to execute: Operation Get Calla Lily Flower's Attention Back On Prongs and Away From the Prongs Look Alike and From the Others That Look Too Much Like Him And Calla Lily Flower to Make My Mind at Peace is underway. Wormtail!"

"Present!"

"Good. Moony!"

"Present!"

"Good. Prongs!"

"Present!"

"Good. Oh, and by the way, stop brooding. We're here to help you and Operation Get Calla Lily Flower's Attention Back On Prongs and Away From the Prongs Look Alike and From the Others That Look Too Much Like Him And Calla Lily Flower to Make My Mind at Peace will be successful, don't you worry, you'll get her in the end! That's all that matters right?"

"Padfoot, just stop okay! I get it!" Prongs was very annoyed at Padfoot. After all, how could he know how he felt? The loathing, the jealousy, the well he couldn't think of any more worlds to express his unadulterated loathing for this James' face, his hair, his clothing. It was going to bother him the whole night through!

"Alright! Basic plan. Moony, what does Call Lily Flower hate most about Prongs?"

"His pride, pranking Snape, pranking in general, and asking her out like there is no tomorrow, sir!" Moony answered Padfoot in true Marauder meeting style.

"Moony, Wormtail suggestions?"

"Stop all these for a few weeks to a month first sir! Then proceed to introduce some of them back slowly, but not as deliberate and noticeable as before sir! Hopefully sway Call Lily Flower from the enemy sir! And plan reconnaissance on the 'Prongs Look Alike and From the Others That Look Too Much Like Him And Calla Lily Flower to Make My Mind at Peace' sir!" Moony always liked doing this… it was fun.

"What Moony says goes for me too sir!" Wormtail really just went with the flow. He had no original thought of his own; it was truly sad.

"Prongs anything to add?" Padfoot was looking down on the friend he thought of as his brother. Alas, Prongs was doing what he did best when it came to Calla Lily Flower, as she is now called, BROODING. And all in caps. He was the master of it when it came to his precious Calla Lily Flower. Oh well, Padfoot decided it was time to wake him out of his reverie and hopefully the green witch of the west would leave Prongs' system soon.

"What? Oh, no nothing to add sir. I think I will do just as Mooney suggested." Prongs was starting to come out of his funk just as the carriages stopped moving.

"Okay men. The 501st meeting is now officially ended. Now lets disembark and get ready for this war ahead of us. We may be just four, but they are just three. And we are older than most of them. All right men it's time to act natural. Let's go!"

Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and Prongs exited the carriage the same as they have since second year. Padfoot, however, loved that he was in charge of the Marauder meetings when Prongs was out of commission. He was positively giddy.

The quartet walked in pairs to the Great Hall, talking amongst each other. They started thinking of pranks to do after the self-imposed weeks of non pranking was over and of course midnight runs to the kitchens were not part of their exile. Discretely, was as discretely as they could be, followed Precious Lily Flower and the others up to the castle. They were talking to Calla, probably about the castle's inhabitants. She just had that look on her face; it was the same one as when she started talking about Hogwarts, a History. Prongs looked on with envy as Calla walked with James while Lily walked in with Albus. As they walked down the isle to their seats at the Gryffindor table, a few heads turned to see the Prongs – look – a – like walking in with Calla Lily Flower. However, after seeing the real Prongs walk in with the rest of the Marauders, some started smiling, had confused looks on their face, and Padfoot's favorite – the look of hatred. He thought it was positively hilarious.

"Hey Moony, who's that guy sitting up at the Head table. He looks like you. Do you know him?" Padfoot was now more confused than ever. First the wanna be Prongs and others, now the Moony look alike. Maybe they were clones and his and Wormtail's were going to be here soon. Wouldn't that be cool!

The other Marauders looked up to the Head Table. There he saw the older Moony look alike talking to the Headmaster. They were discussing something rather intriguing from the looks of it. Moony scratched his head.

"I don't' know who that is, but I think we're going to find out pretty soon," Moony was intrigued. And the mystery continues he thought.

"Maybe he are…" Prongs was cut off by the entrance of the new first years led by Professor McGonagall. Barely paying attention to the song, the Marauder's heads were turned by the last lines of the Sorting Hat's song.

"… and time has always run itself,

Fixing its true course,

So that the present and future will go to plan.

Four have arrived,

But seven there shall be,

Helping time's course to run smoothly.

We must unite and be strong,

Behind the Seven,

If we wish to survive,

This new Dark Lord."

This left the Marauders, the new guy that looked like Mooney, and a certain redhead confused. Who were the four? And who else was going to come? The Sorting Hat started to call out names.

"Abecombe, Justin"

**Ravenclaw!**

"Bones, Amelia"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Bones, Gregory"

**Hufflepuff!**

"Carrow, Acleto"

**Slytherin!**

"Carrow, Amycus"

**Slytherin!**

They started to think about the message. They realized that the Hat's message wasn't exactly disguised if you know the truth. It was a scary thought. If they had the key to this it would be easy to figure it out, but what was the blasted Hat talking about now? I mean what could possibly happen? The Marauders were stumped. They didn't even realize how much time they were taking until a shout of "Potter, Albus" broke their reverie.

Further down Gryffindor table they saw on of the younger Prongs look alike, who they forgo was named Albus Potter stand up and walked over to the Sorting Hat. He had a deer in the headlights look on his face, visibly shocked at his name being called. _"Why did he have a Gryffindor uniform if he hasn't been sorted yet. Wait a minute, didn't he say they were already were sorted"_ The Marauders thought to themselves.

Albus Potter, the Marauders kept saying his name over and over to commit it to memory, reached the sorting hat and sat down on the wooden stool for the second time in his life.

**Gryffindor!**

Albus stood, with an obvious look of relief on his face walked back to the Gryffindor house table.

"Potter, James"

"Welll, well, well, he didn't lie to us about his name after all." Padfoot whispered to the rest of the Marauders. After two minutes the sorting hat placed James back into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily"

"Giving you any thoughts about the fair Calla Lily Flower Prongs?" Padfoot mock whispered to Prongs, he had so much fun riling him up.

Looking down the table, he saw the two Prongs look a likes had a really nervous look about them. Another thing he had to tell Moony to add to their recon mission on the weird people joining this year.

**Gryffindor!**

Padfoot thought it was strange as he noticed a sigh of relief come from Albus and James. The Gryffindors clapped their hands in thunderous applause at their new house member.

"Tonks, Nymphadora"

"Hey that's my cousin!" Padfoot was very excited. Dora was one of his favorite cousins!

The quartet was very happy that the sorting was over when "Weasley, Billius" was placed into **Gryffindor!** Wow, the first Weasley was sorted! The Marauders heard that there were two more with another on their way! Their thoughts were interrupted when Dumbledore began his speech.

Dumbledore started to talk, and many were confused. He never gave a speech before the feast started. All the students realized that this was very important so they promptly stopped talking in order to hear the news.

"Now before the feast begins, I have a few start of term announcements that need to take place. First off, the three new Potter children are indeed the cousins of the James Potter that we all know and love. They have transferred from an American school to return to their ancestors land after a generation abroad. I expect you to treat them all with respect and help them, as they are new to this school.

"Next, I would like to announce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Lupin. May we wish him all the luck he will need during these hard times.

"Finally, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. Ah, right. The new caretaker, Mister Filtch, has asked me to remind you that there is now spell casting allowed in the corridors and the list of banned items has now grown from two hundred twenty one items to one thousand three hundred seventy five items. This is because of the excessive pranking last year that made most students laugh greatly. These items primarily consist of Zonko's products.

"Now that that has been said, let the feast begin!"

As the feast commenced there were many different conversations going on. One in particular would catch many ears if they listened hard enough. Padfoot, thanks to his dog like hearing heard the hushed conversation that Albus and Lily were having about how they were going to get home and what were they going to do. In his other ear he heard Calla and Jameshaving and intriguing conversation on the founders.

"So James," Calla began, "do you really know why the founders split? I mean from what you told me I can't imagine that they split they way history told it anymore." Calla's thirst for knowledge overrode her normal sense of self and did not even realize the person who looked at her strangely as he was walking down to his seat near a certain rat. Unfortunately, James didn't either.

Padfoot was very confused. The new kid knew why the founders split?

"Well the founders did split for the same and yet different reasons. Salazar still dueled against Godric for a new school to be created, but they did not part because of it. Rowena and Helga tired of their spars, both verbal and physical, and wished to finally get married to their betroths. Who it is I won't tell you just yet. They came to a group decision and separated and left the school when it was stabled enough. The founders separated themselves from normal society to live a peaceful life away from politics of the world."

This was all interesting information to Padfoot. That would be very cool if it was true. But he was very confused. Even more now. Who were these people? His leading theory was shape-shifting aliens. What? So what if he was a pure blood. He just saw Revenge of the Pod People. Oh no! they were going to take over the world!

The Marauders were glad that the feast was coming to the end. They had enough of the trials and confusion they went through during the day and just wanted to get a good night's sleep in order to put their operation into success. When the first years were getting restless Calla motioned to Remus. The remaining Marauders heard Calla Lily Flower say "Thanks James! First years, first years this way please!" Calla was just about to lead them away when she whispered in James' ear the new password _Star Wars_ and Prongs looked longingly and jealously at his, unbeknownst to him, eldest grandson.

"Come on guys," Prongs said as he started taking his place as leader of the Marauders again. Padfoot was saddened by this, but followed Prongs as they retired to their respected dormitories and went to sleep. Hopefully they could get there before the new kid. No one could ever predict what the new day would bring him.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own anything except my plot. Harry Potter and anything else used in this chapter does not belong to me.

I am so sorry it's been over a year since I last posted. Good news is, the rest is all planned out and mostly written. Bad news, It won't be beta-ed for a while.

Well what do you think?

Can anyone guess what two other movies/books/musicals made it in here? One is very obvious.

Please review… they make me work faster.

(1): Not sure if I spelled that right, my HP books are currently on loan to my cousin.

Yes I know that there is a much larger age gap between Sirius and Tonks, but for the sake of this story, it will have to be this way.


End file.
